Activities and occurrences such as the drilling of wells, pipeline failures or breaks, surface well blowouts, tanker truck roll-overs and other industrial activities can produce areas contaminated with foreign products such as hydrocarbons, produced water or with other chemicals, or contaminate existing areas surrounding these activities including, but not limited to, areas comprising organic and coarse-grain soil.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a dissolved phase contaminant recovery system for use in remediating organic soil or coarse-grained soil that is contaminated with dissolved phase contaminants.